JP: The Abandoned
by AnimationLuvrs2
Summary: what would happen if someone was left behind on Isla Sorna site B . Story takes place starting with after forced evacuation of the second island. OC story. okay my summary is terrible just read!
1. Ch 1 Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

A/N: Hi everyone, Tori here. This is my fanfiction of an original character in Jurassic Park. Specifically, Isla Sorna site B. I have based this off of my knowledge from internet research, the books and the movies I've watched like a hundred times! Also, Lusa is not helping me write this and this is my first JP fanfiction so please be kind. Oh, the setting is based off the movie Jurassic Park III and takes place between the time of the Isla Nublar incident and the second movie, possibly through the second movie…. I'm not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park! If I did I would have to be a lot older!

Story Start

_I gasped as I gazed out the window of the chopper. The island was absolutely beautiful! Tearing my eyes away from the passing scenery I hugged my father, who was sitting next to me. He smiled at my excitement and I returned to looking at the view. The island just screamed tropical no matter where you looked. The sky we flew through bright blue with puffy white clouds. The jungle far below was lush and green, trees claiming the mountain sides and most of the low lands. Wide rivers flowed through the valleys, giving it a peaceful look. _

_That's when I first saw it. The whole reason we were here. Dinosaurs! The Brachiosaurus was heavyset but what was most striking was it's height! I bounced in my seat, in excitement, when I saw the rest of the Brachiosaur herd. My dad laid a steadying hand on my shoulder. The Brachiosaurs echoed their strange call as the helicopter passed over their heads. I hadn't believed my dad when he told me where we were moving too. I remembered him telling me that he had been excepted for a once in a lifetime project to recreate dinosaurs. Of course, I had heard of the infamous Jurassic Park project but everyone said that it wasn't possible and no one believed it. I was one of those people until this moment. There was no way to deny a dinosaur was standing right there! " We will be landing shortly, please remain seated." I heard the pilot say. This was way to good to be true! The helicopter started its descent over the landing pad. The landing was a little bumpy but we made it. We had touched down on the landing site above the compound we were to stay at. _

_I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out of the helicopter swiftly. I looked around at what I could see of the island. My new home, Isla Sorna. _

I gasped, coming out of the dream. I glanced at my clock, which read 1:00am. _I haven't had that dream in a while. _I thought to myself, I yawned and lay back down to sleep once more.

_The tall man, whose name I didn't know, led the way to where my father and I would stay. He showed me to a room under the staircase, which led to my father's room. I smiled at the room. The entrance was small but the room was big enough to hold a small, low to the floor bed and had shelves on the surrounding walls. In the back, right corner of the room their was a small door. The tall man noticed my gaze. "That is a storage room for emergency supplies. It is only one of the emergency areas and will hopefully never be used." He said with a smile. I smiled at him before asking what it was for. "It opens into a tiny room that holds flashlights, batteries, a medicine kit, and a hell of a lot of food rations." He grinned and winked. "however, they taste horrible." I laughed at that and he left to show my dad to his room. I listened as they climbed the stairs over my head. _

_After they left, I turned around to where my things had been placed at the entrance. I began putting away my belongings in my new room. It took a while but eventually all my books, art supplies and writing materials had a place on the shelves. There was a dresser in which I placed my clothes. With everything in its place I turned to close the door. It was then I noticed the two small knobs on the inside, one was to slide the whole door closed and the other was to a small sliding window. I stepped outside into the hall and realized that there were no marks on the outside to show it was a room. I guessed it was because it was an emergency room but if I left the window cracked while I was out it would be easy to get in. Stepping back inside I slid the door closed and did the heavy latch on the door, I noticed that the window also had a latch just like the door. _

_Stepping back I grinned at my handy work at turning this emergency bunker into a room. Then I lifted the latch, cracked the window and stepped into the hall closing my door. My dad was coming down the stairs then and he smiled at me happily. I ran to hug him like the silly 13 year old I was, jumping up to hug his neck. "Happy Birthday Seda!" he said softly, yet enthusiastically. I grinned as he sat me down. "This is the best birthday ever!" I told him, spinning in a happy circle._

I woke up slowly, my mind fuzzy as I took in my surroundings. Bleak, dark. I had been dreaming again. Dreaming of those days I would do anything to bring back. I glanced at my clock. It read 9:00am. I sighed, it had taken me since I had fallen asleep at 11:00pm last night until now to dream about two hours worth of events. It was strange the way time warped itself in dreams. I got up and bent over my calendar to mark off the day. I hardly ever actually looked at the month or date I was going to mark. Today, I looked. I gasped and stepped back suddenly. June 5th. My birthday! The day it had all started only -I glanced at the year on the calendar - only 4 years ago. So much had changed since then. I turned to my bookshelf and pulled out my photo album. Flipping to the first page I couldn't help but smile at the picture. It was of my father and I at dinner the first night we had been there. My birthday cake sitting on the table in front of us. That was our first day on the island and my 13th birthday.

I turned the page to the next photo. Obviously, I had been the one with the camera here. It was a picture of an egg clutch as we were given a tour of the facilities. I flipped through the pages quickly, I had seen all of these pictures many times before. Some were of people , others were of places, and some were of the dinosaurs. I froze at the last page. It was a picture of my 14th birthday party. The memories hit me like wave surges from a storm.

I remembered it all so clearly. A big celebration with all the staff there and my father. Telling them all goodnight when the party ended. Falling asleep, then waking up to the sounds of chopper blades. The horrible shouting and screaming. People running and dinosaurs bellowing from their cages in fear. Ingen had called a forced evacuation and no one knew about it till the choppers arrived. Animals that were sent into a rampage, from the commotion, broke through cages which pushed the evacuation even faster. I gathered that small bit of information from the shouts outside my room. I had stayed inside, terror gripping me, when my father appeared and told me to stay put until he came for me. Then he was gone, they all were.

I shuddered from the memory. I tuned out most of it, whenever I had to think of it. That night was something I never wanted to remember. Nevertheless it was the reason I was here alone for... three years. I still couldn't believe how much of an illusion time could become when you were locked away from the world. It didn't feel like it had been three years, it was more like a blink of an eye.

A/N: Wow that was kind of deep . Soooo, if anyone is confused Seda is now 17 years old and has been on the island a total of 4 years and on her own for 3 years. If anyone has any questions I will be happy to answer them if I can and please constructive criticism only! Thank you, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! ~Tori


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Normal

I woke up and looked over to my clock, 11:00 am it read. That was later than I usually started my day around here. Not like it mattered what time it was in the real world. The only reason to keep up with time was to seek some level of normality in this strange half life. I tried to mentally prepare myself for another boring day. I reached for a book, not particularly interested in reading. I was thinking about the fact that I was 17 and had been in here for three years. I was regretting looking at the date on my calendar now. I was sure that I would go completely mental. Whatever book I had chosen from my shelf was heavy and mindlessly I flipped it open to a random page. Reaching up I switched on the lantern I used as my only source of light.

The light flickered and came on, I let out a small breath of surprise, I had almost forgotten about this volume. The book I had now was a Dinopedia, given to me on my birthday. The page showed a brilliant painting of an Apatosaurus. This was a the original copy of the book that was a compilation of the research done by the scientists of Isla Sorna. In it was written all the known facts and observations of every species on the island, each had one or more paintings. The illustrations had been done by the tall man I had met on my first day here. I was forever forgetting his name; I paused to check the corner of the painting, sure enough there was his signature. Ted Wilson. There was only one other copy of this book and it had only been made to add to the islands library the scientists used. Ted, as he had me call him, had owned this copy until he gave it to me. He had known that I wanted to become a biologist, specializing in Dinosaurs of course but it's not like there was a program in college for that. I turned the page and nearly dropped the book; the page held a perfect picture of a ferocious Velociraptor.

The Velociraptors had been my favorite dino's to study. I had often helped the scientists observe them. I would spend hours outside their containment pen drawing, taking pictures or simply sitting. My dad used to tell me jokingly, that I was starting to act like a raptor from watching them to often. I had always thought the raptors were graceful. The intensity around them made them interesting to watch. When I was sad or upset I had often gone there. Just one look was enough to take your mind millions of miles away from everything. They were beautiful, outstanding, different, intelligent, and feared. If they stopped to stare at me the look in their eyes always made my skin crawl, it was like they saw right through you. I sighed and shook my head closing the book. I had been in this room for three years with noting but pictures and words to fill me with nightmares. I need to get out of this room.

Carefully I got up and slid the little window on my door open. I blinked furiously as a harsh stream of sunlight shone into my room which had been dark for so long. The sun really did burn to me. As I was waiting for my eyes to adjust, I listened for any sounds that would tell me what was outside my room. I heard nothing, it was disturbingly quiet. I breathed in the fresh air and looked around my eyes finally adjusting. The building was rather fallen apart. Plants crawled up the walls trying to reclaim this land to the forest. The sides of the hallways that I could see looked a bit dented. I shuddered and took a step back losing some of my nerve, sliding the window closed. Why was I even considering going out there? I crawled back over to the little closet in the back as I saw that it was lunch time. I opened the door and looked at my dwindling food supplies. I had maybe enough for another month, maybe.

That was it then. If I didn't start looking around the rest of the compound, I was eventually going to starve.

A/N: So I'm sure someone is saying how the hell did she have a light right now so, on Isla Sorna they ran everything off of geothermal energy. Okay? Okay. But if that doesn't work for you just go with solar power. Sorry this chapter is so short but it was all I could think of for this one. I want to get on to the more exciting stuff! Don't you? :) thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated. ~Tori


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Out of The Darkness

I stepped up to the door again. I took a deep breath to push down my fears, then gently lifted the latch on the window, slid it open and peered out. It was day time but the light was not strong so I guessed it to be a cloudy day. I listened intently looking for what I could not see. I don't know how long I stood there but finally took a step back and slide the window closed until just a sliver of an opening was left so that I could get back inside. The latch had another notch in it for that, after I had requested it, to be sure it would stay open. I reached down and slowly unlatched the door, I took a few deep breaths to make sure I was steady before opening it. The door slid along slowly. cccrrrRRRREEEEKKKKK! I stopped moving the door as it made a noise but when nothing happened I finished sliding it open just enough so that I could step out. I put one sock-covered foot out then finally stepped out into the open.

The hallway was not the neat, clean environment it had been when this building had still been home to the scientists. There was a hole in the roof where ivy and other vines had started to grow through and take over the building. The walls were stained from weather and all this was right outside my door, which I now slid closed. I took a few steps away from the door, looking down the hall. After a few more steps my confidence began to grow. Still, I stepped lightly avoiding making any noise. I reached the end of this short hallway where it intersected another hall. One could choose to go forward, right or left. If I turned right it would take me to the labs and a set of stairs that led down to more labs and containment pens. If I went left I would be taken to the main room or "common room" which was wide open and at the front of the building with the doors. If I went straight I was taken to the kitchen, dinning hall and other rooms like that. Of course if I turned back I would reach my room, and the stairs that led up to the other living quarters. If you went up from there you would reach the roof with the helicopter landing pad.

I decided that my route was straight. I peered around the corners to check the connected passageway for danger. Once I had assured myself it was clear I started forward. I crossed quickly and made my way to the kitchen. There should be canned supplies somewhere, just like the ones that had been stored in the tiny room off mine. The door to the kitchen stood wide open, cautiously I entered the room. I walked around the perimeter of the room looking for a clue to where they might be stored. I made one circle and realized I would have to open the cabinets and such, if I wanted to know what was in them.

Just as I bent to open a likely cabinet I heard a sound. It was soft because it was far off, but it made me jump. I stood and ran/walk to my room, keeping my steps light. I stopped in front of my door, took a breath and slid the door open softly. I stepped inside and closed the door, latching first the door then closing the window and locking it as well. I sat down on my bed then, trying to slow my racing heart. Then I began to laugh as I recognized the sound I had heard. It was one of the islands native birds. My father had often taken me outside to look for wildlife other than dinosaurs. I hadn't enjoyed it much because who wants to look at boring birds when there are dinosaurs? Now I was glad I had paid some attention. I waited letting myself calm down. Then I stood, shaky from my adrenaline rush and looked at the clock. 1:00 pm. I opened the little closet and reached for my lunch, more canned food and water rations. I ate my food and put the can back in the closet in the corner the trash was kept and closed the door.

Standing I returned to the door and opened the window preparing to got out. I listened then I opened the door and stepped out. I was more confident than the first time, but not by much. It probably wouldn't take much to make me return to my room. I walked down the hall to the kitchen and resumed my search. It was a painfully slow process, trying to be as quiet as possible opening one cabinet closing it and moving on. I reached the third row of cabinets with all I had found in the past two being cooking instruments. I opened the first cabinet and found food and water rations. I sighed in relief and opening the next five cabinets on that row, saw they were all stocked with the same rations. It was well stocked because this island had lasted a year longer than Isla Nublar, Site A. Therefore, they had learned to at least stock this place in case of emergency. It was stocked for well over one lone survivor thankfully. I could probably last another five years or more. _For what? _I pushed away the thought and took out two rations to take back to my room.

It was much dimmer on the return journey. Once back inside I added my new supplies to the others and sat down. 6:30 pm. _Seriously?_ It had taken me five and a half hours just for that. I laid back on my bed with a sigh. _Right, not like it matters._ Closing my eyes I drifted off into sleep quickly.

A month and a day later I was drawing a very impressionist style Parasaurolophus. 4:00 pm. I sighed in boredom. I put down my pencil and crumpled the pathetic drawing. I pulled out my Dinopedia and opened it. I had taken a new interest in it, now that I was leaving my room. So far I only went to get food rations and come back but that had been nerve racking enough. I had been doing stretches in my room, the same ones I had done for track before coming to the island. These had stared mostly because I was restless since venturing out of confinement and also because it made me stronger. Which I would need to be in good physical condition if I ran into trouble out there. The track exercises reminded me of my friends, Alice and Chris, his full name was Christopher. They had also been on the track team and for the year I had been here they sent me faxes about everything and I wrote them back. We had gone from school friends to pen pals, but we had still been best friends. I missed them. _I wonder if the fax machine still works. _I got up and opened my door, leaving the window cracked. I walked down the hall and turned to the left, to the "common room". It was a long hall with a four or five doors branching off to the sides, alternating sides of the hallway for each door. These rooms were for various things, I knew one was a conference room. I think some of the others were for storage. I hadn't been allowed in these rooms so I wouldn't know. I reached the end of the hall where it opened into the oval/rectangle shaped room.

I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor when I saw the room. Of course I knew it wouldn't be the same, but at one time this had been one of the friendliest feeling rooms in the compound. The couches and chairs that were so comfortable were in terrible condition. Which meant everything from ripped open cushions with molding stuffing and stained fabrics. The rugs were strewn at odd angles around the room, weathered papers were plastered into place and the two computers in the room had broken screens and ivy growing over their keyboards. I had become used to the hallway between my room and the kitchen but this was a shocking reminder of where I was. I found myself glad I had been exercising, however, there was no sign of current danger. I walked close to the wall as I made my way to the back wall where the fax machine was. Vines had wrapped their way around the machine. There was probably no hope for it and trying the power I found it had in fact died a slow and painful death. However, there was a clear plastic box over where the papers piled up before someone took them out to read. Opening it I found the papers still fairly crisp and fresh. The pile seemed to be 50 pages thick! It must have kept printing them for a while. I took the faxes and retreated to my room.

Once inside my room I sorted through the stack. I only glanced at the top line of the page where the date and name of who it was for. I noticed the last fax had been two and a half years ago. It was also to me. I made one stack for mine and one for the ones that weren't for me. When I was finished there were twenty faxes in my pile and twenty in the other pile. Five of the faxes that weren't mine seemed to be one long fax that was sent three years ago. I began reading the faxes addressed to me, starting with the oldest. The first ten were before the evacuation of the island. I must not have read my faxes for a while. They were from Alice and Chris, telling me about their latest track meets and daily lives. A few they had written together and they argued back and forth in their message just like they had at school. It made me smile to have these faxes but I was crying by the time I had finished. I missed them so much! I couldn't even reply to these messages now that I had never gotten before. _Do they hate me now? Do they even know I was left behind? _I picked up the other ten and the first four were from Alice and Chris. They had been sent after the evacuation but before anyone could have told them about what happened. The tears continued to roll down my cheeks as I read.

Hi Seda! You must be pretty busy out there at the island. Yeah we haven't heard from you in ages. Go away Chris! I told you, you can't help me write it this time! Sorry about that, you know how he is. Anyways, there's not much going on right now. We miss you and would love to hear from you! Write us back soon! No! Ugg, fine I'll tell her. Chris says to write about the Dinosaur's. WHAT? FINE! I forgot to add, in great detail.

Your best friend,

Alice

The other three were similar. Then the last six were attempts to contact me after the evacuation had been announced. Four were from Alice and Chris. The tone in Alice's was desperate and pleading, looking for me to tell them I was alive. Chris's messages were threatening and demanding that I reply, I knew he didn't mean it and that he was as worried as Alice. The very last two were from IGN, they were looking for me as I was un accounted for.

I picked up the other twenty messages that weren't too me. They were all official and were mostly from IGN. There were warnings of inspections and budgets before the evacuation, their were eight of those. The five page one that was the night of the evacuation. Some others that had been sent to the wrong number from other companies and three that were looking for survivors that hadn't been accounted for after the evacuation.

I scanned the official notices but there was no important or helpful information, I threw all of them away. I picked up the ones from my friends and folded them neatly placing them on my shelf. I yawned it was 8:00 pm. I picked up my Dinopedia and read until I fell asleep.

A/N: Wow, that was long or at least long compared to what I have been writing. So, I would love to know what you all think of this chapter! So, please review! Please? As for the fax machine, I have never used one and I know this one is probably a bit different from a normal one but come on it's in Jurassic Park! LOL XD hope you enjoyed and once again please review. ~ Tori


End file.
